prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Très Bien Semble!!
is the main theme song for the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! film. It is also used as the ending for episode 37 and episode 38 of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, temporarily replacing Shubidubi☆Sweets Time. Lyrics 　　　 TV Size ver. |-|Romaji= SWEETS PARADE rettsu ra goshōtai SWEETS PARADE machijū kirakiraru kirameku Kimi e no "daisuki" ga nari yamanai Suītsu・fō・yū ando arigatō! Torebian sanburu wo kanadeyou Beriberi derishasu na hāmonī Bonapetī taimu ni wa sakaseyou Irotori dorīmu na hanashi sā meshiagare SWEETS PARADE rettsu ra goshōtai SWEETS PARADE machijū kirakiraru kirameku Kimi e no "daisuki" ga nari yamanai Suītsu・fō・yū ando arigatō! |-|Kanji= SWEETS PARADE　レッツラご招待 SWEETS PARADE　街中　キラキラル　きらめく 君への"ダイスキ"が鳴り止まない スイーツ・フォー・ユー＆ありガトー！ 歓迎シャンゼリゼ　生チョコレンが通り抜けて アイシングタワーを　つまんだら　はいポーズ！ ありきたりな閃きじゃ　まだ笑顔には届かない スペシャリテ　ときめき添えて キラッと六重奏(シクステット) トレビアンサンブルを奏でよう ベリベリデリシャスなハーモニー 重なりあう心で 目指せ　三ツ星スマイル ボナペティータイムには咲かせよう 色とりドリームな話 心づくし　心ゆくまで どうぞ　さぁ召し上がれ ありがとう！！ SWEETS PARADE　レッツラご招待 SWEETS PARADE　街中　キラキラル　きらめく 君への"ダイスキ"が鳴り止まない スイーツ・フォー・ユー＆ありガトー！ |-| English= Here's la invitation to the SWEETS PARADE The whole city is brimming with Kirakiraru because of the SWEETS PARADE Our "affection" will always echo for you Sweets・for・you and thank you! Welcome to Champs-Élysées, where you can walk through the chocolate bricks Then on the icing tower, pinch the top and hey pose! If your ideas are just ordinary, then you will be unable to smile Our 6 specialities is An accompanying throb We'll play this très bien semble As it's a very delicious harmony With our hearts overlapping We aim for a three starred smiles Bon appetit it's time for it blossom Into a multi-colored story of dreams Please enjoy this to your hearts content Bon appetit Thank you!! Here's la invitation to the SWEETS PARADE The whole city is brimming with Kirakiraru because of the SWEETS PARADE Our "affection" will always echo for you Sweets・for・you and thank you! Full ver. |-|Romaji= SWEETS PARADE rettsu ra goshōtai SWEETS PARADE machijū kirakiraru kirameku Kimi e no "daisuki" ga nari yamanai Suītsu・fō・yū ando arigatō! Torebian sanburu wo kanadeyou Beriberi derishasu na hāmonī Bonapetī taimu ni wa sakaseyou Irotori dorīmu na hanashi Sā meshiagare SWEETS PARADE rettsu ra goshōtai SWEETS PARADE machijū kirakiraru kirameku Kimi e no "daisuki" ga nari yamanai nda Torebiankōru made omakase Yamiyami yamitsuki no shinfonī Ara mōdokidoki wo todokeyou Merushī! Ureshi omote nashi Sā meshiagare Omoi no kiseki kimi ni todoke Mezase mitsuboshi sumairu Bonapetī taimu ni wa sakaseyou Irotori dorīmu na hanashi Sā meshiagare SWEETS PARADE rettsu ra ripīto Sā meshiagare SWEETS PARADE rettsu ra goshōtai SWEETS PARADE machijū kirakiraru kirameku Kimi e no daisuki yo hibikiwatare SWEETS PARADE rettsu ra fōebā SWEETS PARADE sekaijū kirakiraru kirameku Kimi e no daisuki ga nari yamanai Suītsu・fō・yū ando arigatō! |-|Kanji= SWEETS PARADE　レッツラご招待 SWEETS PARADE　街中　キラキラル　きらめく 君への"ダイスキ"が鳴り止まない スイーツ・フォー・ユー&ありガトー！ 歓迎シャンゼリゼ　生チョコレンガ通り抜けて アイシングタワーをつまんだら　はいポーズ！ ありきたりな閃きじゃ　まだ笑顔には届かない スペシャリテ 　ときめき添えて キラッと六重奏(シクステット) トレビアンサンブルを奏でよう ベリベリデリシャスなハーモニー 重なりあう心で　目指せ三ツ星スマイル ボナペティータイムには咲かせよう 色とりドリームな話 心づくし 心ゆくまで　どうぞ さぁ召し上がれ SWEETS PARADE　レッツラご招待 SWEETS PARADE　街中　キラキラル　きらめく 君への"ダイスキ"が鳴り止まないんだ ランウェイ！フリフリのクリームドレスで目立っちゃおう！ ジュレの水面を揺らして優雅にクルージング 喜びには欠かせない　ホロリ涙のエッセンス ひとくちに情熱こめて パリッと六重奏(シクステット) トレビアンコールまでおまかせ ヤミヤミやみつきのシンフォニー まぜあえば増えていく 手作りのメモワール アラモードキドキを届けよう メルシー！うれしおもてなし 心仕掛け 心仕立てフルコース さぁ召し上がれ SWEETS PARADE　レッツラ進め SWEETS PARADE　今日もまた 君のため出来ること　探す旅は続いてく SWEETS PARADE　レッツラ進め SWEETS PARADE　ここから 広がってく　繋いでく 想いの奇跡　君に届け ありきたりな閃きじゃ 君の"ダイスキ"にかなわない スペシャリテ　愛情こめて キラッと六重奏(シクスエット) トレビアンサンブルを奏でよう ベリベリデリシャスなハーモニー 重なりあう心で 目指せ三ツ星スマイル ボナペティータイムには咲かせよう 色とりドリームな話 心仕掛け 心仕立てフルコース さぁ召し上がれ SWEETS PARADE　レッツラリピート 心づくし 心ゆくまで　どうぞ さぁ召し上がれ ありがとう！！ SWEETS PARADE　レッツラご招待 SWEETS PARADE　街中　キラキラル　きらめく 君へのダイスキよ　響きわたれ メルシー！！ SWEETS PARADE　レッツラフォーエバー SWEETS PARADE　世界中　キラキラル　きらめく 君へのダイスキが鳴り止まない スイーツ・フォー・ユー&ありガトー！﻿ |-| English= Here's la invitation to the SWEETS PARADE The whole city is brimming with Kirakiraru because of the SWEETS PARADE Our "affection" will always echo for you Sweets・for・you and thank you! Welcome to Champs-Élysées, where you can walk through the chocolate bricks Then on the icing tower, pinch the top and hey pose! If your ideas are just ordinary, then you will be unable to smile Our six specialities is An accompanying throb We'll play this très bien semble As it's a very delicious harmony With our hearts overlapping we aim for a three starred smiles Bon appetit it's time to bloom Into a multi-colored story of dreams Please enjoy this To your hearts content Bon appetit Here's la invitation to the SWEETS PARADE The whole city is brimming with Kirakiraru because of the SWEETS PARADE Our "affection" will always echo for you Runway! Let the frilly cream dressing stand out! Elegantly shake the cruising water surface of the jelly Your please is indispensable, your moved tears is the essence Us six will help your crispy mouthful Be filled with passion Until the très bien calls for us Leave it to us to make an addicting symphony Mixing these handmade memoirs They will multiply Let's deliver this a la mode throb Merci! For this pleasant hospitality Challenge the heart Tailor the heart with a full course Bon appetit Let's la continue this SWEETS PARADE For today is still the SWEETS PARADE I can do it for you as you continue your journey to find what you desire Let's la continue this SWEETS PARADE From now on, it's a SWEETS PARADE I will send these miraculous feelings to you If your ideas are just ordinary Then your "affection" is no match for Our six specialities that are Overflowing with love We'll play this très bien semble As it's a very delicious harmony With our hearts overlapping We aim for a three starred smiles Bon appetit it's time to bloom Into a multi-colored story of dreams Challenge the heart Tailor the heart with a full course Bon appetit Let's la repeat the SWEETS PARADE Please enjoy this To your hearts content Bon appetit Thank you!! Here's la invitation to the SWEETS PARADE The whole city is brimming with Kirakiraru because of the SWEETS PARADE Our affection echoes for you Merci!! Here's la forever do the SWEETS PARADE The whole city is brimming with Kirakiraru because of the SWEETS PARADE Our "affection" will always echo for you Sweets・for・you and thank you! Audio Trivia *This is the third ending used to promote the series's movie, preceded by Wonder☆Winter☆Hooray!! from Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and The Right Way To Use Magic from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. Videos Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Movie Songs